The present invention relates to a sealing device for controlling ileo-colostomies. More particularly, it relates to such a sealing device that can be used by a patient in a practical and easy way to reduce personal difficulties or in other words to live with an ostomy and reduce the difficulties related to dieting, medications, sexual practices, personal hygiene and certain social problems.
Sealing devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Known devices are adopted by many operated persons to whom a preternatural anus was practised. A known device includes a ring which is secured on the external abdominal wall and to which a bag collecting the evacuations (colostomy bag) is applied and locked. The known technology improved this approach by withdrawing the bag when it is not required and using instead a closing stopper-like element which is introduced in the colon opening and secured to the respective area. The securing is performed either magnetically, such as for example in a closure model developed by H. Feustel and G. Henning and presented at the Congress of Surgery of Munich in 1975. The securing can also be performed simply by pressure and an expansive sealing device in accordance with the model developed in 1986 by Flemming Burcharth, Frederik Kylberg, Akell Ballan and Sten Norby Rasmussen of the Department of Surgical Gastroenterology of Denmark, Department of Surgery, Sweden and Department of Medical Gastroenterology, Denmark.
The above listed constructions possess however several drawbacks. The first device must be sewn on the abdominal wall and the magnetic ring which cooperates with a magnet must be lodged inside a stopper. Another magnetic ring is also required for surrounding the central magnet. The insertion of the ring to be located around the preternatural anus means a surgical operation that is not free of further drawbacks, such as irritations, abcesses and remaining disturbances associated with this type of implantation.
In the device in accordance with the second construction, two parts are involved, one formed by an adhesive plate applicable to the abdominal wall, and another by a dispensable seal pressed on such plate. A seal is composed of soft flexible plastic material and contains a carbon filter packed in a water-soluble film that disintegrates and allows expansion of the seal to prevent the passage of the feces. This construction is complicated, troublesome and susceptible to difficulties in certain patients.